trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora, El Nanth C, is a major industrial mineral producer as well as its share of garden goods. Morphologically it is believed to have been the core of a super Earth that got rammed in the pill-ball stage of planetary development. All the light rocks got blown off, the heavy metals and the interesting crystals remain. Space Presence Aurora station is a small and unremarkable station of modern construction. It is the ship terminus for the produce of the Aurora mines. Ships are loaded from here, personnel transported down etc. Security is extremely tight. Except for the line of sight to transporters on the surface, the entire station is transporter shielded. It was built in the early 23rd century. It has had a number of upgrades since, primarily in ship handling and security functions. Ecology The most notable thing about the Rosette ecology is the lack of bio-diversity. A careful observer will quickly note what is not there more quickly than what is there. Not found are any carnivores larger than a Terran fox. No herbivores larger than a Terran rabbit, other than the Ane themselves, and no carnivorous orthinoids of any size. A full range of invertebrate insectiods is found, other than those with toxins. Orthinoids of small and medium size are found in numbers. Land animals are limited to the scavengers that any ecosystem needs and small herbivores. In no case are any of them big enough to threaten even a newborn Ane. Land animals are found in both mammals and reptiles. Curiously enough, six legs seems to be the standard for both. Sea creatures run the full range of both size and food supply. Ane it has been noted, are not great swimmers. Locations Alcolin Rift Valley 3000 mile long dry rift that dates from before the planet was even class M. The valley floor varies from a few hundred feet to several miles wide flanked by tall cliffs. The upper plateau is savanna while the rift itself is lush jungle. A string of lakes is found in the wider parts of the rift. Aurora Farm Central Location and depot for the running of the automated farms. Repair facilities, processing, and packaging plants are located here as well. Most of the workers are Aneilogs or native Ansisi. Common vegetables are the blue radish (tastes like a radish), oom trees and other native flora. No non native plants are produced as the sun will not allow for that. Aurora does not have the extensive covered fields of Glade. Aurora Mines Scattered around the planet, all of the Aurora mines are completely underground. Only the single surface facility directly under Aurora Station exists. An RI manages the entire operation from exploration to transportation. No venting is allowed. Transporters move the produce of the mines to the Aurora Station in orbit. The mines themselves are automated requiring no biological input into their operation. The mines produce a number of highly valued items. *Dilithium: Once the most important thing coming from the mines. *Disodium: Replacing Dilithium throughout the Federation *Auroran power crystals: The Ane have not sold any of these to the public, or really explained the "power crystal" label. What is known is power crystals are psionically active. Exactly in what fashion is not generally known. They are used in the Crowns of the All, the devices that allow Speakers of the All to interface with non telepaths more easily. *Gold: Gold, duh, hundreds of uses both aesthetic and technological. *Iridium: Necessary component of warp coils. *Trititanium: Starship framing metal of choice. *Latinum: The hard cash of choice. Note: Epiphany Trek does not allow replicators to do alchemy. Elemental substances are required to make things. So while most common crystals like sapphires and diamonds have lost value if not desirability, metals and other elemental substances have not. Category:Planets Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek